


Cold Feet

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you steal the blankets, I am going to put my cold feet on you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookwyrmling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/gifts).



Ryoma _always_  stole the blankets. It was a a rare night that Tezuka didn’t wake up- freezing cold- to find his boyfriend in a cocoon of blankets. It was times like these that Tezuka wished that he and Ryoma could sleep cuddled up to each other, but both preferred to sleep without anyone touching them.

“I’ll put my feet on you,” Tezuka warned, trying to pull part of the blanket free from under Ryoma.

Ryoma just snored in response. 


End file.
